Chat Rules
Once you're banned from the wiki, the chat becomes inaccessible to you as well. Here are the rules you must and WILL follow to prevent yourself from being banned. Offenses in a Chat Room Politeness If you can't be polite, then please refrain from name calling or other rude sentences and comments, and if you can't then do yourself a favor and leave. Of course, we don't want to stifle discussion, unless it's civilized and well mannered. We're not always going to agree with each other. Nonetheless, please try to disagree without being disagreeable. Insults When making a retort or witty remark, be sure to use it with care if you know the person you're talking to. If not, then they will take great offense to it and an argument will ensue followed by flame comments and insults being thrown. That of course won't be tolerated, and the person responsible will be banned from the chat for 2 days. Harassment If there's a personal attack on a specific user, please do not keep it a secret from the admins, and inform us of the situation immediately. However, we don't want to hear it from only just one, we want to hear the full story from all parties that were involved. If the stories are the same, and the guilty professes then they will be given a 3 day ban. If the stories are different then one of them is lying, and that is something we will not act kindly to. Obscenities If the word is used in a conversation then that's fine. However, there are words which other users don't like, so please refrain from using that word in the presence of said users until further notice. Since this is a chat room, the admins and chat mods want everyone to feel comfortable participating in a conversation. There's also a limit to the amount of obsence words you could use in a sentence. Troll Engaging As said by a popular term, "Don't Feed the Trolls". We encourage the users to report abuse by trolls to the admins. But we also ask that you not engage with trolls in the comment threads either. During the chat, report the abuse from the trolls on an admins message wall, by giving us the name of the troll and will be met with a ban. Reacting to their provocations is exactly what they want. If the admins see you engaging a troll on the comments section, we will remove both of your responses. Privacy Don't abuse the private message feature in the chat. If it's for a private matter or a private role play then that's fine. However, if someone doesn't want a private chat then don't keep trying. If you do, the person will report to us and you will be kicked. Admin Impersonation This offense will absolutely NOT be tolerated. This offense will be treated with a permanent ban from the wiki entirely. If a user comes on chat, declaring himself the owner of this wiki, then expect harsh treatment from the admins followed by a complete blocking from the wiki. Condescending This will usually lead to arguments and wars, thus you should stop acting like you're superior and mighty to everyone elss, otherwise it will end in you having less privileges. Treat everyone with respect and as an equal or leave. If not, then expect a ban. Category:Help Category:Site Rules Category:Chat Rules